


Rebirths

by marcelo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: Once upon a time and a few reboots ago — and this is all canon — Steph and Kon were dead, Tim was cloning the latter without telling anyone, and Cass was sort-of-maybe running the League of Shadows.As for Jason, he was mostly being an asshole, but that's a multiversal constant.





	Rebirths

"Did you bring the bats here, or do they sort of follow you around? Because they do follow Bruce," said a voice from the shadows next to the cloning tube.

Tim turned away from the console with as much deliberation as he could muster. "What do you want?"

The visitor smiled nastily. "You look almost worse than your friend over here." He had taken off his helmet and domino.

"Jason. What. Do. You .Want."

"Easy, fakeboy. I'm not here to clean your clock again. I just wanted to see what was so _special_ about this guy that you'd want so much to bring him back. I mean, I can see the charm" -Jason said with the hint of a leer- "but I've fucked better."

He let the phrase hanging in the air, supported with nothing but his smile.

Tim turned back to the keyboard and started typing again. "That's not what you really want to know, is it? You'll have to ask Bruce for the answer."

Jason approached the console and leaned against a nearby rock wall. He moved every bit as expertly as it was to be expected, but he wore his violence closer to the surface than most of them.

"Alright, smarty pants. You want a question for you, here it is." Jason was still smiling, but his eyes were deadly serious. "Why not the chick? I get it, mini-Superman here was your friend, but Stephanie was your girlfriend, wasn't she? If you are going all Dr Frankenstein Junior, why not her? Afraid she'll take that suit away from you again?"

Tim looked at Jason for a few seconds without answering, and then gestured to the tube with a nod. 

"They are symbols of hope, of goodwill, of light. They are not supposed to die."

Jason leaned toward Tim. "And we?" It was tempting to question Jason's right to include himself on that 'we'... and given how blurry most lines had become during the years, it was probably inaccurate, too.

Tim let most of the accumulated tiredness and cynicism of his years as Robin into his smile. It was not that dissimilar to Jason's, considering. "We are defined by our mortality."

Jason barked a genuine laugh. "You are as crazy as he is, you know?" He started walking toward one of the concealed exits nobody was supposed to know about. "By the way, did you tell Cain about that rule?"

Tim frowned at Jason's back. "Cain is in prison. What does he have to do with this?"

Jason laughed one last time without looking back. "Not that one. The girl. She was awfully friendly with your girlfriend." Jason looked over his shoulder and winked friendly at Tim. "And she has access to a Pit now." Jason blended with the shadows. 

"I'll be seeing you around. Robin."


End file.
